Sethra Lavode
Sethra Lavode, the Enchantress of Dzur Mountain, is older than the Dragaeran Empire itself, and helped found the empire. Her House is unknown, though her appearance combines that of Dragonlord and Dzurlord. Her title, used when she is announced at Court, is "Baroness of Dzur Mountain and Environs", but she is not known to insist on its use elsewhere. She is currently undead. Sethra, though not an unpleasant person, is legendary and feared by most of the populace. Her appearance is a bit forbidding, a rather tall, undead-pale, thin woman, dressed entirely in black. Her presumed hobbies include turning Dzur heroes into jhereg and/or statues, palling around with The Necromancer, and finding new ways to use black in sartorial and interior design. History By one account (Jhereg), she was involved in the fall-out of Dolivar's betrayal of Kieron and the House of Dragon. Aliera (who was present in a past life) says that Sethra was supposed to "hamstring the yendi," by whom most assume she means Dolivar, but deliberately missed, allowing him to escape. Her motives for doing so are unknown. Some thousand or so years before the Interregnum, Sethra died, but was allowed by the Lords of Judgment to return to Dragaera as an undead. Sethra once led a group called the Lavodes, who performed various covert activities for the empire, but she is currently the last Lavode. As part of her role as a Lavode, Sethra created another identity for herself, Kiera, a Jhereg thief, who would be able to move in different social circles and gather different information (Orca). Only Vlad Taltos has ever realized that Kiera and Sethra are the same person, even though the two identities have some other friends in common, such as Aliera. Additional Notes She is recognized as the best general and the most powerful Sorcerer in the empire. Even Morrolan e'Drien, a Dragonlord, would prefer to hire her than to command his troops himself. (See Battle of Baritt's Tomb, Siege of Dzur Mountain.) Sethra possesses the Great Weapon Iceflame. She presented Morrolan e'Drien with his Great Weapon, Blackwand, after recognizing him as the object of a prophecy when he arrived at Dzur Mountain to demand his due in taxes. It is unknown how many other Great Weapons Sethra holds. Sethra, and Dzur Mountain, are two of Dragaera's primary defenses against the Jenoine. In times when the Jenoine threaten to invade, Sethra confines herself to Dzur Mountain, from where she can best mount a defense. Sethra has had several apprentices, only one of whom, her namesake, has not attempted to kill her (Yendi). Current Events Sethra lives atop Dzur mountain with a single servant named Tukko or "Chaz", about which little is known. She has hinted that she was once part of Dzur Mountain itself, and may be again. Sethra also likes to moonlight as Kiera the Thief, her Jhereg alter-ego. (A fact known only to herself and Vlad Taltos.) Friends *Aliera e'Kieron *Morrolan e'Drien *The Necromancer *Tukko *Tazendra *Vlad Taltos Category:Characters